It's a Good World After All
by xxXBookHolicXxx
Summary: Max is a prostitute. What happens when one of her clients demands something totally different from her? Will she be able to finally overcome herself and work for a better future or will she continue in her path of destruction?
1. I'm a prostitute

**So here is my new story hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of New York, I was seeing how much my life sucked. Today was a Wednesday night, one of the slowest days in my type of job. You always find customers but it was hardest today, and if you did find customers they wouldn't pay as good. Fridays and Saturdays were the best.

As I was saying, here in the streets, in the wait for someone to pick you up, you have time to think about all the things that are wrong in your life. Mine is a little bit fucked up.

My name is Maxine Martinez but my clients know me as Maximum Ride. I owned that name since I was 14, and right now my name is a legend on this streets. Names in here change. When you become what I am, you are transformed. You acquire a new name, which symbolizes your new identity. We call our selves by the new name, because that way is easier to forget what you were and remember what you are.

I've become a celebrity in these streets. Some people come from far away to hire my services. It makes me proud, not every girl or guy in my type of job has that kind of fame.

I've worked here since I was fourteen; I'm seventeen right now. I have every type of clients, from young guys to old pedophiles whose ages can't be calculated by years and the occasional women, which are the rarest, but they paid well.

Everyone in this business knows each other. Behind every one of us there is a story. We never asked about anyone's past. I don't know if it is because we don't like to remember our own story or because it is better off that way, or so you don't get attach to anyone. Whatever reason it is, secrecy is our only right and law.

People in this business die very often, so we try not to have very strong friendships. I think that after everything we see daily, that is the least of our concerns.

I didn't pay much attention to the friendship rule, but yes to the past law. In fact I have a pretty good friend. Her name, her real name, is Monique but she's known in the business as Nudge. She's three years younger than me. She's one of the sweetest and most innocent girls that I've met in my life, not that I've met that many girls in that matter and much less rightfully raise. I don't know how she ended up like this, but who ever made this happen must be the worst creature in the planet.

I don't know anything about Nudge's past and she doesn't know anything about mine. It's a fair exchange for friendship. Here it get's lonely sometimes, that's why I preferred to talk to someone who could understand what I've been passing through. But she was the one who talked the most. She loved to talk about the most useless things, but at least it filled the silence. Sometimes it felt good to care about these stupid things and forget about the reality of our life's for at least five minutes.

I know how I ended up here and I wasn't proud of it. Well, who can be proud of this?

Every time you do this job it hurts, every time you feel less human and every time you close more your heart. The only person that I feel something for is Nudge. I try to protect her. But how can you fix something that have been broken a lot and for so long.

Absorbed in my thought's I continue wondering around the streets. Like I said it was slow night. Finally a black car stopped right next to me and the driver opened the passenger door. That was the routine. They opened the door, I climbed in, told them the prize, and if accepted they take me to a new location were I end my job; after that they take me back to were they found me and I walk back to my house. If it can be call a house.

There was only one man in the car. Thank what ever is out there. Sometimes, the worst times, were when it was a group of hormonal teenagers looking for group sex which was the worst and the most painful.

Since today was a slow night I lowered the prize.

"Forty-five dollars for the hour," I told him. He just nodded.

I couldn't see him well. He was dress in all black and I couldn't distinguish his facial features because it was too dark. The car was very well treated, and it didn't smell of beer, cigarettes, or drugs. Now that was unusual. The guys who pick me up in cars like this most of the times were either politics or wealthy guys who were cheating on their poor wives. At least guys like this leaved good tips.

I made myself comfortable and putted my seatbelt on. He retrieved his foot from the brake and putted pressure on the gas pedal.

As the cars passed by the streetlights I could see him more clearly. He had long black hair and olive tanned skin. He had broad shoulders and a strong jaw line. He never looked at me. He didn't have that lust filled aura around him that most of the guys had when they picked me up. This guy was different.

Finally we made it to a motel named Perle du Mer. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He stepped out of his car and quickly made it to my door opening it for me. Now that was new.

As I stepped out I cleared my mind of everything else in my life. I even discarded these weird observations that I made of him. We made it to the lobby and he paid for a room. As we walked towards the room the only thing that passed through my mind was:

"I'm Maximum Ride and I'm a prostitute. I have to go to work now."


	2. A different kind of customer

**Hello I'm back and I'm very sorry for the waiting. I'll try to make it up to you by updating sooner but I can't promise because school is a killer. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know if is good because it's been so long since I've written so let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Since the moment I laid my eyes on him I knew he was different. He didn't act like the others, pushy and disrespectful. Most of the other people treat us prostitutes like we aren't humans, like we are some inferior race.

We made it to the room. He used the key to open the door and then stepped aside to let me enter first. I almost believe that he's a gentle man, but at the end I'll know what a true monster he can be. I haven't heard him speak before so when he spoke up I was startled.

"Do you want anything?" His voice was deep and raspy, like he didn't use it that often. At first I was hesitant to accept his offer, but I gave in seeing as he didn't move to do anything else until I asked for something.

"A bottle of water and a cup with ice would be fine." It came out more like a question than a request.

He just nodded and went for the door. Before he left he said, "I'll be back soon."

I seated on the bed and while I waited for him I let my thoughts run wild. I was one of the few prostitutes that did study when they were young. That explains my vocabulary. Nudge on the other hand only has a third grade. She barely can read. I've tried to help her but she doesn't want to learn, she says that there's no point in learning if the only thing she's capable of doing is this.

I didn't believe that. She was a good cook, that's something I can't do even if you pay me a million dollars. I'm just that bad. She was also very sociable and knew how to make people feel good even when they were really down. Me on the other hand have a handful of enemies. Most of them were other prostitutes for obvious reasons, but Nudge didn't. Actually she had protectors.

Of the few things I knew about her, she told me she has been in the business since she was 10, although she didn't told me how she came to it. That means she has five years of experience and making connections was something she was an expert on.

I felt like crying. Now there's something I haven't done in a long time. I was remembering how I came to be how I am now… no stop. I can't be remembering that. Now I have to work, I can't live in the past.

Just as I was clearing my face from the single tear I shred my client entered the room. He was carrying the water and ice I asked for. Never in my three years of working like these have anyone bought me something. Much less without asking for anything in return. He just handed me my things and seated in the chair that was right across from were I was sitting. Then he began drinking his own bottle of water.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He surely was a first at this, because no one wasted time like this.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I said raising from the bed.

He just nodded. What's wrong with this guy?

When I was in the bathroom I prepared my self. I took of my jacket revealing my mini top. It only covered my breast and not very good for that matter, I wasn't wearing a bra. I took it off and used the ice to harden my nipple, that way the poor guy would think that he was exciting me. I've done this before, that way they feel almighty and they pay more.

I put my top on again and leaved the bathroom. When I made it out he just glanced at me and rapidly turned away. It looked like he was embarrassed.

I wanted this to be over already, so I walked toward him and sat on his lap. He froze instantly. Apparently he didn't know what to do so I began to kiss his neck sucking here and there. I thought I heard him say stop but I didn't pay much attention to it.

Suddenly he stand up taking me with him. Then he put a five feet distance between him and me.

"Please, stop it." This time I heard him right.

"What?" That was my brilliant response.

"I don't want to do this." Now I was angry if he thought that after picking me he just could repent and not pay he was crazy.

"Look are we going to do this or not?"

"I never wanted to do this," was his brilliant answer.

"Look, I don't care as long as you pay me…"

"I'll pay you, don't worry. Here," he handed me a hundred dollars.

I couldn't stop my self so I asked, "this is more than what I asked for?"

"It's okay. The real reason I hire you was to ask you something." He revealed this to me, but not once he looked at me. Apparently he didn't want to see me in my top and mini skirt. Is he gay?

"Then ask," I said skeptically.

"Why?"

"You need to be more specific if you want answers," I said.

"Why did you become what you are?" This time he looked directly into my eyes.

"That's none of your business." As much as I didn't want to admit it, this was affecting me. Memories began to overflow me and I just wanted to sit on a fetal position on the floor and cry. Today I was really weak.

He just continued to look at me directly in the eyes, never leaving them to watch my body. "Do you want a lift home?"

Forgetting I really didn't have a home, I nodded.

We were already making it back to were he picked me off, the whole trip was quiet. Suddenly he stopped the car. I was about to ask why we stopped, when I saw we were exactly were we started.

I couldn't stop my self for asking, "why?"

He knew exactly what I meant. "Because I'm looking for answers. My sister became what you are and I needed to know why."

I didn't understand, but was smart enough not to ask. I came out of the car and closed the door. I was turning around when he lowered his crystal and told me, "there's another way."

I just looked at him for a few seconds and then I turned around. With my back turned at him, I answered, "no, there isn't."

With that I walked toward the place Nudge liked to call home, but we both knew it wasn't.


	3. Trust

**Sorry of times for the long wait if there's anyone to blame is school. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Like-Rawr and to everyone else who reviewed, you encouraged me to do this thanks!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I watched as the car disappeared in the distance. It was just like all the good things in my life, if there were any.

Thanks to the generous tip that the possibly gay guy gave me I was able to go and buy some food for me and Nudge, before I went home. I picked McDonalds because it was Nudge's favorite fast food and this time I bought the big combo she always wanted to ask for.

After buying all the food for us, I went home. Our house was actually an abandoned apartment on a third floor of an abandoned building. This building used to be the home of many families until the neighborhood became too dangerous. They moved and the owner of the building just left the property.

All kinds of people live here now, from druggies, to hobos, to runaways, to gang members, and finally us. It is hard to believe that in a building full of undesirable people there are hardly any crimes. We protected each other from the people of other places. That's how it works. We aren't one country anymore, now we are from the different streets and sectors. We protect each other and attack anyone that's not a familiar.

I passed the corner and found myself in front of the building I already knew so well. In front of it, Diesel, one of the gang, members was taking watching. He looked me up and down and after seeing I was one of the usual he let me pass.

I climbed the stairs as fast as I could because the smell of cigarettes and other illegal substances were intoxicating.

I opened the door that led to the inside of my room and closed it as fast as I could. You would think that after so many years I wouldn't be so paranoid, but I can't stop myself. Habits die hard.

After putting the bags on top of a small table at the center of the room I looked for Nudge. I found her sleeping on the old sofa. She looked so peacefully that I didn't dare wake her up, even for food.

She definitely saved me, even if she doesn't know it. If it weren't for her I would be dead by now or worst, I would have lost myself a long time ago. She gave me hope and showed me that you can still trust, even if it's hard.

True, at first I didn't trust her. I thought she was here to take my place or take advantage of me, but she won my trust. She helped me maintain a grip on reality with her useless talking and contagious laugh.

I felt responsible for her now. I even work double shifts just to stop her from going to work. She has lived trough so much, but still looked innocent and fragile.

I let her sleep and went to eat my own food. Mmmmm, it was delicious, better than all the trash I've been eating lately, that's if I eat at all. I heard the sofa's springs creaking and I knew that Nudge was awake now.

She looked around until her eyes finally landed on me. Then she opened them wide when she saw the food. A smile appeared on her face and that was enough to make everything right again.

"You brought food, real one," Nudge said happily.

"Yeah, here you go. All inside this bag is yours," I responded.

She picked the bag and looked at me happily. "How did you buy all this?"

"Good tip tonight," I shrugged.

"Wait, what hour is it?" Nudge asked.

"Past one in the morning, why?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Shit! Why didn't you woke me up before, I had a shift today. I'm an hour late, shit. Now we'll be short on money and we are going to starve and then die. Were the hell did I put that thing. We should really consider cleaning this place up. I can't find a thing in here. Some day I'm going to lose my self here and not even you will be able to find me. Then everyone will believe I'm dead and…" She was rambling now.

"Nudge, stop it! I have enough money to pay for food and to pay HIM okay. Stop worrying. Besides, today is one of the slowest nights, you weren't going to find good costumers anyways," I retorted.

"Then how did you get such a good tip, that you can pay for everything now?" She asked.

"Well… he was a weird customer."

Nudge didn't seem convinced, but she let it go. After all, who wants to go to work when what you do is this?

We continued eating our breakfast/ lunch/ dinner quietly, but my brain wasn't as quiet.

Thoughts are dangerous things here, but today they seemed to be drowning me. Maybe it has something to do with the unselfish actions I saw today. The human part of me was screaming to get out and point out how wrong my life style is, but I don't have a choice.

There are various reasons for why someone becomes what we are. Doesn't matter if it's either the need of money, or lack of studies, psychological damage, there are also ones that are forced by the family, others are sold by companies, some were raped when they were younger, all in all we all suffer the same.

Every time I finish a job, it doesn't matter that I've done this before, I still feel dirty.

There are days I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I only have two options: either death or prostitution for survival. Maybe years ago I would have chosen death, but now that's not even an option. I have responsibilities now.

After finishing my food I picked all the trash and throw it way. Nudge was eating a little bit slower. She wanted to enjoy the food.

"Hey Nudge, do you need birth control pills? Yours were supposed to be over three weeks ago." I asked her. We buy those even though they are expensive because that will save us the trouble of an unwanted pregnancy.

"I already told you I don't need them." She answered with a mouth full of fries.

"Yeah but still better save than sorry. I'll buy you one pack tomorrow." She rolled her eyes. She had told me that she can't have children, but still I prefer to make sure. I don't know why she can't get pregnant, but I don't like to bother her with questions that will surely bring unwanted memories.

"How many costumers did you have today?" Nudge asked after swallowing her last piece of food.

"Only one," I told her.

"Only one and with that you can pay for everything! How much did he pay you?"

"A hundred." That caught her by surprise. She even choked.

"Wow, you must have done some kinky stuff to get so much."

"Actually I didn't do anything. He just paid me and left." I looked at her and I could see disbelieve written all around her face.

"But that's impossible, and he paid you so much."

"Yeah, he just wanted to ask me something." When I saw that she didn't believe me, I continued and explained everything that happen that night.

When I finished telling her the story I said, "He was different, quiet. I've never seen anyone like him here before."

"Wow, it's almost like a fairy tale. See there's still good people in this world. "By now she was smiling. "Maybe his you prince and…" She began to ramble again. Talking about stuff only 6 year old kids believe in.

I stopped her rambling by saying, "Nudge, the guy is probably rich and crazy. No one is like that."

"Like what? He sounds sweet to me."

"Precisely. No one gives money to do good or help people like us, and more than anything no man is that caring." You could hear the hopelessness in my voice. I stopped believing in men a long time ago.

"Why don't you believe there's good inside people?" Nudge asked.

"Gee I wonder why?" I retorted.

"Don't think negatively. That will never get you anything good in life," she said gently.

"Yeah, and look were your positive thinking and trustfulness has gotten you." After the words left my mouth I realized what I just said.

I saw how Nudge's face contorted in sadness. My words triggered memories inside her. I knew it because she got that distant look she always wore when she was remembering her past.

Tears began to form on her eyes and slowly they began to fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay I get it." She used her hand to take the tears away from her eyes and face. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I wanted to take back what I said, but I couldn't. The words were out and there wasn't anything that could take them back.

"For a walk and don't try to follow me. I'll be back later, trust me, if you can. After all trust led me to you and that must count for something, right?" With that she exited trough the door.

How could I be so stupid? I just snapped at the person I cared the most about. It wasn't my intention is just that trust is a delicate subject for me.

True, I trust Nudge, but everyone else is just too much. She was always looking for the good things inside people and I just didn't bother. I just assumed they were all bad. That spared me a lot of hurt, but maybe a lot of happiness also.

I don't know what led Nudge to this but I know one thing. She works for someone and he maintains her alive. That's the one we have to pay every month. I've never met him, but I don't want to either. How can he do this to her?

Now I'm all alone in this stupid place thinking of how horrible I am. See what I meant? I make enemies so easily.

I don't know how someone like Nudge ended up with someone like me, but I'm glad that we found each other. At least I don't feel alone anymore.

I want to know her past. I want to help her. I want for once to be of some help to this world.

I know I don't have a bright future, I know I won't save the world. I know I'm a fucking prostitute that is one of the reasons why good kids in this neighborhood don't go out at night, but I want to do this. Help the only thing I've ever cared about.

I feel so tired of this life, but that doesn't mean I'll stop living.

I slowly walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. The gang members that lived in the building have being giving us water by stealing it from the hotel two streets from this one.

The shower felt nice and the warm water erased all thought from my brain for at least a half hour.

I watched the night sky for another hour waiting for Nudge to come back, but she didn't. Finally, the drowsiness took over.

I drifted to sleep thinking of the weird man and how he was able to make me reconsider life. Who is he? I really want to know, but chances are I'll never see him again.

For the first time in years nightmares didn't cloud my sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if it was good because it has been so long, also since school is over I'll be updating more often. Happy Holidays!**


	4. Power

Chapter 4

Nudge POV

I ran downstairs and out of the building. The cold air hit my face and arms with a force, which reminded me that I left my jacket in the apartment with Max. Tears clouded my mind and dulled my senses. My vision was blurry and I couldn't speak coherently. Wow, I used one of Max's big words, I'm impressed with myself, but not even that moment of dry humor could take away the sadness I was feeling right now.

This wasn't the first time I've fought with Max, but this specific conversation touched a nerve. Trust, it's what got me here and trust is what will take me out of here. Now there's a dilemma. How in my life the same thing that condemned me is the same thing that will and saved me. If I hadn't trusted in Max I would have been dead by now and if I don't trust I know there won't be a way out of here, even if I've told Max that I didn't have hope anymore.

I notice the streets were deserted as I continued my late night walk. My thoughts were drowning me, my memories were suffocating me, and the cold was freezing me. Even though we were in the middle of May I could still feel the chilly air of March. My stomach, full for the first time in quite a while, was settled and pushed me forward even against my skins protests.

I knew this streets like the palm of my hand, after all I've lived on them since I was ten and against the odds I've survived. I've gained some protectors even though I don't need them because of my employer.

Now there's a topic of conversation. In my type of job there are two ways of working. There are some that work for themselves, the harshness of live have drove them to this so they can survive. Then we have those who have been force by little companies that dedicate themselves to the selling of males and females for the pleasure of others. The last one was my case, but with a little bit more background which is not a good bed-night story.

Max found me when I was thirteen and starving. The first three years of my career were brutal, long weeks without food; lot's of customers one after another to pay my Boss and for my food. But I survived. The first year I lived in a brothel in which the most horrific memories took place. I was only ten and cried every time a man entered me. Apparently they didn't like that at all or they got more turned on by it, because then they were more forceful against me.

At the age of twelve I was an expert in pleasing men and my boss thought it was time for me to look for clientele outside the brothel's doors. That way I became homeless, but still I was watched by my Boss's goons. They make sure I stayed on line and working like the good little whore I am.

Weekly, one of the goons would come and take the money to pay the Boss leaving me hungry and feeling dirty like always. This continue for a year until one of the customers got over zealous for a reason screaming things like 'how I screamed harder for other people' or 'I'll kill you if you don't make me come three times in half an hour'. He beat me at the end leaving me for dead and that's how Max found me bleeding, naked, and broken.

Since that moment we became friends. She took me to the place she was currently living in, which to this day I still call home. She bathed, clothed, and feed me. Since that day she helped me pay my dept with the Boss. Sometimes she even worked overtime to save me from the pain, but she doesn't understand that the pain never goes away.

I can say I've accepted my faith and confronted my past, but I would be lying to myself and there's not a bigger liar than the one that lies to himself. From all the comings and goings of life at least I can say that Max is the one that's finally helping me to truly heal. Even if she doesn't know it she's free unlike me. She's the closest thing I have to a mother in these streets.

Still I'm the one that can trust, I'm the one that's still believes in love, and believe in second chances. She believes I've given up on life. Well, maybe I have given up on a decent life style but not on life itself. I still dream with my future husband and adopted children; I want to have five of them. A place I can call a home where I won't have to live another night selling my body for the most basic things like food and a bath.

I've never lived on luxury, people had gone out of their way to make sure I didn't, and maybe that have given me a chance to adapt better to this life style. I've seen how others, that were once rich, have fallen. Some of them had committed suicide; I would say those are the lucky ones. The others have become dead inside and there are others, the worst in my opinion, who have harden themselves and now they are incapable of feeling anything besides pleasure and envy.

I could go on and on about the possible outcomes that this business could have, but in the end it all comes down to character. Some people are just stronger than other, take Max for example. Yes, she has problems, yes she's not the sanest person out there, but she still stands for what she believes and she doesn't let anyone belittle her.

There I go again using big words like belittle. That one actually took Max an hour to explain to me. But I love to listen to her lessons and explanations. That's the only way I can get her to talk. That of course is without counting the time she bosses me around, which I find quite funny. I think she was quite a dictator in her past life or she has a mother complex, I don't know.

After walking for about half an hour, I noticed that Amber's store was open so I ran inside. She was one of the few people who actually had a licit job around here. She built this mini-market in hopes that those who actually wanted to have a decent life would work here first and then take themselves out of this hellhole. Tonight, a guy named Ricky was working. He is nice, but also kind of nosy.

This store was never robed or vandalized because it belonged to someone that grew up on this streets and the first rule in here is that we protect our people. Crimes committed against the children of these streets are extremely prohibited and severely punished.

He saw me enter and send me a smile that warmed my heart. He was a nice kid, funny because I talk to him as if he were a kid even though I'm younger than him.

"Hey Nudge, what brings you here tonight? Did you wanted to see me or are you just going for a walk, since you don't seem dressed for work?"

"Just a walk, don't flatter yourself," I answered smiling.

"Sadness, if you had said you wanted to see me I would have let you have this Butterfinger for free." He was smiling right now.

"You are still going to give me the chocolate bar or no more covering for you with Amber." My mischievous smile let him now I wasn't kidding.

"You wouldn't dare tell her that I ate all the Fruit Loop cereal that disappeared last month would you?"

"Even though I think she knows it's you, I would. So hand the chocolate nice and slowly," By now I was fully smiling.

"That's blackmail you know that?"

"Yes, but it's you that I'm blackmailing so nothing important."

"You'll pay for this," he said with an exaggerated move with his right fist. "By the way, Why were you crying when you entered the store and don't try to lie I saw how red your eye were." See what I mean when I said noisy.

"Nothing, just another fight with Max," I answered.

"You get beaten by customers, yelled by your boss and you don't cry. Max tells you something stupid and you begin to weep like a baby? How can I understand you Nudge?" He eyed me skeptically.

"I don't cry with the others because I don't give a fuck for what they say or think of me, but Max it's different. She's like a mother to me I can't disappoint her," I said looking down. "The others only care about power. Max is the first person who actually cares about me." Powers is what drives people to make unspeakable acts to either maintain or obtain it. I've been at the mercy of power thirsty people for too long in my life.

"I know," he said. This is where it's clearer the difference between our both worlds. He was trying to grow up to be a better person, while I just lived day after day only caring about Max. He had a poor caring family, while I had no family at all.

"Thanks for the snack." With that I hurried out of the store leaving him with only his thoughts as company.

The night was cold and I was wondering through all the alleys without paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly the hairs at the back of my neck began to tingle and I broke into a cold sweat. I knew someone was watching and maybe even following me. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone. When I turned back around, to go back home, I came face to face with Luther. He is one of my Boss's lackeys. He was tall, at least six feet, muscular, and ruff.

"Hi Nudge, long time no see. Ya trying to hide from the boss?" His sarcastic remark made me swallow hard. I forgot that paying day was today.

"I was going to pay later but…"

"What, do ya think you are better because now you know words? Hmmmm, maybe I should remind you of your place." He was me eyeing me lustfully.

"I have the money," I retorted quietly.

"Really, you do? Because my sources say they have not seen you around much this days. How are you going to pay without working?" He raised his left hand and cupped my cheek.

"It's none of your business. You only take the money, it's not your job to know how I gained it," I hissed.

"See, that attitude is what's got the Boss angry. Let's put it this way, he thinks you are trying to outsmart him." Now he was slowly raising his right hand caressing my inside thigh. "You know you can't resign who you are."

"Leave me alone," I screamed.

With the hand he was using to cup my cheek he covered my mouth. "Shhhhh, you don't want to make a scene do you."

Tears were slowly running down my cheek now. I knew what was coming and it somehow made it harder to know that it was going to be forced instead of being me the one who decided that this was the customer I was going to cause pleasure to.

He slowly took his hand away of my mouth and took both my wrist in his hand, accommodating them securely above my head. His other hand lowered my skirt taking my underwear with it.

In that moment I did what anyone else would have done in my place. I closed my eyes and looked away blanking my mind in the exact same moment he took me fast and hard.

* * *

When he finished he got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I'll give you another day because of your great cooperation and for you to see how good I am here's a tip, this is how much you are worth to me." He said this as he threw a single penny to the floor at my feet. He licked my neck for the last time and then he began to walk away from me.

He left me crying there like the trash I felt I was in that moment.

I putted my clothes back in place and walked back home remembering just how bad my life truly was and how Max in any moment could leave me. How free she was in comparison to me. How no one with power was using his hands to smother her, taking away everything and leaving her as a lonely empty shell.

With my shame, my fears, and my nonexistent innocence I walked back home were the only person that truly cared for me was waiting, I hope.

* * *

**First of all, sorry for the delay life and computer problems got in the way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and any questions or tips to improve my writing please review and let me know i will gladly answer them.**


	5. Deals

Chapter 5:

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the front door being opened. I stood up rapidly and faced the door in case of any danger. When I saw it was Nudge I was relived and smiled until I saw her face and the state in which her clothes were. The smiled vanished and was soon replaced by a worried face.

It took me about 5 seconds to make it to the door and take Nudge in my arms. She broke down. Fat tears began to roll down her cheek and small tremors ran up and down her body. I have been in this position before, but every time it happened it destroyed me in the same way. To see someone so lovely and caring, being in this state of hysteria was one of the most heartbreaking experiences of my life.

I have gone to hell and back, I've seen murder, but nothing could bring me down like this. She was the only person I cared about and I couldn't protect her. This made me fell useless and a failure.

My hands were slowly trying to soothe her, while brushing her hair. I brought us down to a sitting position on the floor, where I continued caring for my girl. Finally, she began to settle down and stopped crying. When she was calm enough she looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile.

That is why I love her so much. Even if she is the one who's hurting, she can still encourage you and protect your feelings from getting hurt. How come someone so lovable end in this horrible, world still escapes me. It convinces me that there's nothing better waiting for someone like me at the end of the tunnel.

Just by seeing the state in which she was in, gave me a pretty good guess of what have happened and, if my suspicions where correct, I wanted to rip the head of the person who did this. With the hand that was brushing her head, I took her chin and brought it up so she could look me n the eye.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?" she responded.

I couldn't get angry with her, but it exasperated me that she still tried to cover things from me.

"Please, don't do this now. Tell me what happened."

"No! If I tell you are going to get into trouble because you would like to take revenge," she screamed at me.

"So, something did happen!" I interjected.

That caught her by surprise and she shut her mouth immediately. I could see she wanted to tell what happened, but she didn't do so because she was protecting me. This wouldn't be the first time I tried to beat one of her boss' goons for hurting her, but last time I did so, they told Nudge that if she didn't keep me on a tight leash they would kill me for sure. That's what's holding her back.

"Nudge, I promise I won't do anything." She tried to look down, but I hold on to her. "I won't force you to tell me what happened, but I would prefer if you did. That way I can help you."

"You promise?"

"When have I failed you?"

"Never, but I know your temper," she said smiling for the first time since she entered the apartment.

"Ha, ha, ha, I know how to behave myself… if I want to."

Now that the tension was a little bit lower, she exhaled and prepared herself to tell me what happened.

"Luther confronted me today," Nudge said. My eyes burned red with recognition. That asshole was always the most sadistic of all the boss' lackeys. I hated him and was glad to admit that he was the one who met my fists.

"What did he do?"

Nudge was quiet, she was avoiding the subject.

"Nudge tell me…wait," realization dawned down on me. "Today was final term to pay, I completely forgot. He found you and you didn't have the money so he… oh God Nudge." I knew what happened she didn't need to say it out loud.

I hugged her as she began to cry again. I hated to see her like this, but at least it let me know that she hasn't given up completely. It wasn't fair that she had to pass through this every time it happened, but it was better than the other option which was total acceptance.

"You know," I heard her mumble. "I almost lost it back there. I almost believe I was worth the penny he gave me, but you saved me. To know that there is someone waiting for me saved me." She smiled at me.

I looked her in the eye and told her, "It has been a long night, go to sleep."

I stand up and dressed in a more casual and decent clothes.

"Where are you going? Max, you promised…"Nudge complained.

"Don't worry I won't get into any trouble," I interjected.

Reluctantly, she just nodded and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. While she was at that, I picked the backpack, which contained all our money and left. I may not kill Luther, but I'm going to let him know how angry I am right now.

* * *

Scott's Bar is the most frequented in this side of town and luckily it was only four blocks away from my apartment. If I wanted to meet with some of the biggest dickheads of this town, this would definitely be the place.

The establishment consisted of a dance floor with a heavy cloud of smoke of cigarettes, among other substances. The bar was a huge counter which hasn't been cleaned in the past couple of years. On the upper level, there are a few billiard tables which cost fifty cents per use. Even though it's small, it also serves its dirty purpose.

I entered and directed myself to the bar. I sat on one of the empty stools and ordered a beer. While I was at that, someone touched my lower back, which made me turne around suddenly. Standing right in front of me was Luther in all his glory.

"Hey Max, long time no see," he said in a slurred voice.

"Hey dick, you were the guy I wanted to see," I smiled evilly at him.

"Oh geesh, if I knew you were going to want me today I wouldn't have exerted myself so much with someone else," he retorted.

"You see, that's exactly the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sorry Max, not in the mood for talking, after all you tend to send your messages with your fists instead of your mouth, which I've heard its very talented." He smiled and sat right next to me.

The bartender gave me my drink and took Luther's order.

"I know why you are here and let me tell you it doesn't impress me. You may think you are all that badass, but we know your weakness and let me tell you it's a big one," Luther said.

In anger I a caught the front of his shirt and yanked it toward me.

"Let me make myself clear, if you ever touch Nudge again I'm going to cut your balls and feed them to you on a silver platter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Look girl, I was just doing my job. If you girls want to stop anything like that from happening again, you should pay your debts in time. I just gave your little friend a warning of what will come if she doesn't do as the boss says, capish?"

"Raping her wasn't necessary," I said menacingly.

"She's my boss' property, I can do with her as I please and there's nothing you can do about it," he said smiling.

I took a sip of my beer and looked at him in the eye. I knew he wouldn't stop hurting Nudge and hurting him would only cause her more pain. Juggling my options I came to a conclusion that would please him and protect her at the same time.

"You want to make a deal?"

He looked me and analyzed my face for a second before he came to the conclusion that I was being serious. He straightened up a little bit on his chair and leaned on the bar when he said, "I'm all ears Maxy dear."

"Don't call me that, this deal is something we will both be pleased with." I had all his attention.

"Okay, so far so good."

"You won't ever touch Nudge in your miserable life again. Do you understand me?"

"What are you going to give me in return for that?"

"Myself," I responded. "If we don't pay in time, you can have me."

"Max, you are willing to do something like that?" he said mockingly. When he saw I was being serious his smile got broader. "I accept your offer, but my friends would like to be in it too."

"I don't care, as long as Nudge is safe."

"I can't believe how much you are willing to sacrifice for her, you, a free spirit who does what it does by free will, against her, a slave. How much can you love someone to sacrifice your pride?"

"Enough! Deal?"

"Sure, shall we start today because of the delay of your payment," he said smugly.

"Here's your dirty money asshole," I said as I threw the backpack at his face.

"Feisty aren't we. Is it all in?"

"To the cent, now you can leave us alone."

"Sure and don't worry, your beer is on the house tonight. A pleasure doing business with you Max," he said smiling.

"Sure, oh and if you ever touch Nudge again consider your life a forfeit."

That said I stood up and left the bar.

* * *

Once in the apartment, I took my shoes off and prepared myself to go to sleep.

Before I took my couch, I kissed Nudge forehead. Every pain was worth it for her. She was like a baby sister, my baby sister. She wasn't Angel, but I sure as hell was loved her as much as my real sibling.

With that in mind I gave up the fight and went to sleep prepared for whatever the day of tomorrow would bring us.

* * *

**That is that. My life has finally settled down, I have a computer at last, and a new chapter is up. I'm truly sorry for the delay, but to all of you who waited for this thanks for believing in me. You can expect another one soon. :)**


	6. The Cost of Silence

**And as promised, the next chapter is here. It's boring and kind of emotional but it's necessary. Thanks to all my readers for supporting me you are the reason why the writers do their job :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nicholas Easter POV

I'm a man of routine. I like to do things the same way every time, I like to stay in control of my life. Any change that may disrupt the order of things causes me a great headache and today's stunt was definitely one of those cases.

I made it into my apartment with a killing headache. The only thing that I wanted to do was swallow a pill and go to bed, but my best friend had other plans. James Griffith has been my best mate since I was fifteen. It may not seem as a long time, taking in consideration that I'm only twenty, but the things we have been through together had made us inseparable. He is twenty as well, but a hell of a lot more happy and merry going than I am.

James came into my life in one of the most difficult moments. I was only fifteen, but I lost my sister in a very horrific way. The only thing I have to remind myself of her is a picture and the letter she wrote to me three years after her disappearance, in which she told me what she had become, a prostitute. We used to be close, even with the big difference of age, but all of that changed when she ran away. My mother and father used every resource they had to find her, but it wasn't enough. Then, I received the letter that put some light into the mystery of my sister's disappearance, which I didn't show to my parents because sometimes is better to suffer a sad lie than a horrific truth. I entered a depression right after the disappearance. With only fifteen years I had to visit psychologists to talk about my trauma, none of them worked, but then James came.

In school, I alienated myself. I walked the halls like an empty shell. Everybody tried to avoid me because of my attitude toward them, if someone tried to talk to me, I would insult them right away or, in one case, punch them. James came to my school in the middle of October. He moved because of a job opportunity his father received. Two days after his arrival, he tried to talk to me and I insulted him right away, but he had a very different reaction than what I expected. He smiled at me and sat down in front of me to eat his launch and he did so every day from then. It took me a year to open up, but he willingly waited. After that, we were inseparable.

Since he became my friend I tried to make everything in my life a constant. I tried not to change my routine and started to work in my dad's business company so that the transition to adulthood wouldn't be a great change. Life ran from house, to school, to work, and finally back home. Although my mother was happy that I was back, she never overcame the loss of her baby girl. My dad absorbed himself with work and healed better than all of us, but with a cost, my loving father was substituted by a stoic workaholic.

All of that is now history and done, right now my headache is killing me and James is urging me to pay attention to him. Yes, I forgot to my mention that my best friend and bro is an attention whore too.

"Dude wake up, I have something to tell you!" James said as he jumped on my bed.

"James let me be, I'm not feeling well," as I said this, I covered my head with a pillow, which he took rapidly. "Hey," I retorted.

"Jo Nick, this is your best friend talking to you, when I talk, you listen, understand?" James was smiling.

Grunting, I sat up and rubbed my temples.

"Fine, speak then."

"Do you remember the red-haired girl that I introduced to you three years ago on our senior prom?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, distant cousin, she is back in town and she is asking to see you," he said this as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"James…"

"Hey, listen up, I know you don't like to date, or go out, or do anything that resembles fun, but this is your chance to one, lose your V card, and two, lose your over tightness of life," he said this with an exaggerated hand gesture.

"I'm not sure if you are an adult or an oversized teenager."

"I am the best of both worlds baby."

"Ugh, does it have to be tonight?"

"You can't keep a hot girl waiting…"

"Dude, that's your cousin…"

"So, I can admire beauty, besides is not for me, it's for you." James said as he left the bed. He took a shirt from the closet and tossed it at me. "Dress up and nice, we are leaving now."

I brushed my hair with my hand and tried to stand up, but my world spun.

"Nick, what did you do to leave you like this? Hey, I told you not to drink before eight, but noooooo…"

"It wasn't like that," I interjected.

"Then, what was it?" James turned serious when he saw my demeanor.

"I bought a prostitute today," I said as I looked down.

"Man that girl took my cousins chance. Nick you shouldn't have given her you first… wait, don't tell me that she was…'

"She wasn't," I stopped him. "I just had some questions. Lately, I have been thinking a lot about her, I don't want to, but I do."

"Nick, I thought you were over this."

"I thought so too, but lately, she has been in my mind a lot. There's something that keeps bugging me. Lately, I feel her closer than ever."

James was serious. He was looking everywhere except into my eyes. Our department wasn't a work of art, but it was quite fancy. My room was decorated with black, white, and silver. We both worked for my dad's company and it leaved us with enough money for each of us to live on our own. We preferred to live together. James was studying accounting on a nearby college, at night. I didn't try a major but that was because I already had a secure job. James had just arrived from class, he wanted to go out and I got that, but I couldn't. I wasn't in the mood and with all the memories that were consuming me lately, it felt as if I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it? We can go to the coffee shop a few blocks from here."

"That sounds better," I smiled toward him. Even with all his goof ups and mischief, James knew when to be serious.

We picked our wallets and left.

The local coffee was very private. It was divided in cubicles and waitresses were the ones to take and deliver the orders. Customers weren't supposed to stand up; they were left to do all they wanted in the peace and within the security of their cubicle. James ordered a cappuccino, while I ordered a coffee. We didn't speak for fifteen minutes until James interrupted the silence.

"I'm passing all my classes. Weird, right?" This was his way to cheer me up.

I just looked at him and continued drinking my coffee.

He knew that when I thought of her I just couldn't act normal. Losing her like that was the equivalent to her being dead. Who knew, maybe she was already dead.

"Nick, where did you pick her up?"

"Where do you think? The same place everyone else goes to do so."

Silence all over again. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered. Some female was speaking to him. He listened for a few seconds and then responded. "We are not going to make it." The person didn't give up. "Lissa…,"he tried to explain but, apparently, she didn't let him finish before she hung up.

"That was my cousin, she's angry we didn't make it."

I didn't know her, but I already didn't like her.

"Do you think that maybe after this we can go to…"

"No, "I said curtly.

"Sorry, I should have guessed."

The silence continued for a few more minutes. The clock was nearing two a.m. when we decided to leave the coffee shop. Conversation had been scarce and superficial. James talked about college or about any new girl he thought he liked, while I just listened and nodded once in a while.

James decided to drive home. I was just contemplating the different buildings when I noted that he took another route. When we made it to a suburb I knew what he was planning.

"James, I don't want to see her right now you know what I can cause."

"The reason why you haven't visited your mom is because she reminds you of your sister and as a result you have stopped visiting her. Nick, you are not alone anymore, but you need to let the people who love you help you. She called yesterday. You haven't talked to her in a month. Is your sister the reason for this?"

"Yes, and you know how mom gets when she is reminded of her baby."

"I know, but I think it would be worst if she lost both her kids."

He parked in front of my childhood home and went to knock on the door. I followed him. I knew it was late, but mom always went to sleep late.

A woman in her late forties opened the door. She was very pretty for her age. She had olive tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Her hair was cut short and it was very dark. She stood at 5'7" and a robe covered her body.

"Nick, you are here," she smiled. "Come inside both of you. I don't want you to get sick."

My mom loved James as if he was her own kid. We made it to the living room and both of us seated on the sofa. After some minutes, mom brought hot chocolate and crackers. She sat at the recliner and tried to start a conversation.

"How are you two? It's been a while since I've seen you guys. At least I talk to James once in a while but you Nick, you have disappeared for quite a while." She said this with a sound of melancholy in her voice.

"I've been busy mom."

"Oh, it's okay. What about you James?" She said looking toward him.

"I'm fine, passing my classes, which is an accomplishment on its own."

"Good, so what brings you here in the first place and at this hour of the night?"

None of us replied. It was an awkward silence and James was the one who broke it.

"I'm kind of tire and I think you two need to talk after all I get that the conversation can't flow when all that everyone wants to do is admire my beauty. I'm going to sleep, good night Nick and thanks mom for everything." With that he went upstairs to his room. Yes, he has a room in my mom's house and he calls her mom as well. He's my brother in almost every sense of the word, except for the blood relation. That left mom and I in the living room with a conversation in our hands.

"How's everything at the company?"

"Good."

"Have you been going to your appointments?"

I just shrugged.

It went on like that for a few minutes, she asking questions and me giving monosyllabic answers. I wanted to leave. Being here hurt me. I love her, but is hard to forget with them looking so much alike. My mom was hurt by my actions, but remembering how she was when she saw me struggling was much worst. Not to imagine her state if she knew the truth. Better to stare at the door and avoid the conversation.

"Did I do something?" My mom's words made me turn rapidly in her direction. "You know I'm sorry. Look, maybe if we spend more time together I could prove…"

"Mom it's not you," I stopped her. "I… It's just so hard to explain." I looked at the door once more.

She stood up and walked until she was right in front of me. She kneeled and said: "Look at me son."

I refused to comply, she wouldn't understand. They were both so alike it pained me. Their face, their smile, their caring nature, two drops of water wouldn't be so alike. Immersed in my thoughts, my mom spoke the name I've been avoiding for so long.

"It's Ariadne, isn't? You are remembering her through me."

I wasn't an easy person to read, but mom knew me very well. Dad was a good man, but since he was always at work, mom was the most constant figure in my sisters and my life. She use to talk to us a lot and played very original games that would leave us exhausted and happy. When my sister disappeared, my mom and I drove apart. While I drowned in my depression, she was trying to be the strong figure for my dad and me until the night came. When she thought we were asleep, quiet sobs could be heard coming from the living room, while a broken voice said: "Please God, bring my baby back."

Answering her question I nodded without looking at her. It has been five long years of hiding my sister secret. It ate me from the inside to know the truth, or better said the half truth of what my sister was doing, since the reasons seemed to be alluding me. I wanted to tell the woman in front of me the truth, but I didn't know if it would destroy her.

"Mom… If I told you that I've been keeping a secret referent to my sister, would you hate me?"

She looked at me and tried to guess what I was going to say next. She couldn't.

"Nick, life is full of harsh truths, but it doesn't signify that pretty lies are better substitutes."

With those words my determination faltered and I confessed everything that I knew, the letter, tonight's escape, and, most importantly, how I couldn't even look at my mom without seeing the name which I couldn't even spell without pain.

Against my predictions, mom didn't cry. She stood as strong as ever and said: "thanks for the confidence. Remember that I love you Nicholas Easter and if something bothers you, that could affect our relationship, don't hesitate to tell me." Her hand found my cheek and she turned my face so she could look directly into my eyes. "I love you, more than anything, never forget that. Now go to sleep, we will continue talking tomorrow." With that she left and went to sleep.

I tiredly gathered myself up and went to my room on the second floor. As I laid myself to sleep, my mind couldn't decide if it was now relieved or heavier with guilt as a result of my confessions of the night.

I woke up more tired than I was when I went to sleep. As I glanced at the clock, I discovered that I've slept past noon. I stretched myself and went to the kitchen downstairs to look for something to eat. Something was bugging me, but I couldn't decipher what.

"Mom is there something prepared for lunch."

"Yes, come to the kitchen I was just finishing the salad," came my mother's reply from the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen, I was expecting a beautiful olive skin woman with brown, almost black, hair and deep brown eyes. Instead, I found a recently painted blond hair and contact covered green eyes.


End file.
